Facedown Records
Facedown Records is a record label that originated in 1998, as a way to release material of Jason Dunn's band No Innocent Victim. The label was founded out of Fallbrook, California. The label primarily focused on Hardcore punk in their founding days, and have now focused on Metalcore bands and Post-rock bands. History The label formed in 1998, by Jason Dunn, the drummer of No Innocent Victim as a way to release their material after their departure from Rescue Records. The band recorded a split EP with Phanatik, which was the debut release of the label. Later on, they also released a split EP between Positive Youth and Persevere. The label would then sign their first official act in 1998, Overcome."Overcome". Facedown Records. Retrieved on June 28, 2018. The label grew even more after Overcome was signed, with Born Blind, Dodgin' Bullets and Figure Four all joining the label and releasing material through the label. At this time, the biggest bands on the label included xDISCIPLEx A.D., No Innocent Victim and Overcome. By the early 2000s, Symphony in Peril, Falling Cycle and Sinai Beach, among others, joined the label as new signings. Comeback Kid became the label's biggest band, with their release Turn It Around. In 2005, No Innocent Victim released their final album on the label, which ended the original reason for Dunn's founding of the label. By 2007, the label had signed some of their defining acts in For Today,"For Today signs w/ Facedown Records". Lambgoat. January 10, 2008. Retrieved on June 28, 2018. Impending Doom,"Facedown Records signs Impending Doom". Lambgoat. January 20, 2007. Retrieved on June 28, 2018. The Burial, Sleeping Giant"Facedown Records signs Sleeping Giant". Lambgoat. January 30, 2007. Retrieved on June 28, 2018. and War of Ages. Over the years, the bands' popularity kept growing as did the label's with bands like Gideon,"Strike First/Facedown signs Gideon". Lambgoat. October 20, 2010. Retrieved on June 28, 2018. A Plea for Purging and the legendary Extol joining the roster."Extol to release new album in June". Lambgoat. April 23, 2013. Retrieved on June 28, 2018. Around this time, the label started venturing into the post-rock/post-metal genre, specifically with bands such as Hands and My Epic."Facedown Records signs Hands". Lambgoat. December 17, 2008. Retrieved on June 28, 2018."Dreamt Music/Facedown Recs sign My Epic". Lambgoat. April 8, 2008. Retrieved on June 28, 2018. The bands were well received and saw much notoriety. With releases from the band including Hands' Creator and Give Me Rest and My Epic's Yet, Broken Voice and Behold, the label became equally known as a haven for post-rock/post-metal bands. By 2018, the label's roster consisted of many of their most popular acts, while also seeing the new signings of Dens and Weathered joining the post-rock/post-metal side of things.Jones, Brandon (May 4, 2018). "DENS Sign With Facedown Records and Will Release New EP June 29th". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on June 28, 2018."Facedown Records signs Weathered". Lambgoat. June 22, 2018. Retrieved on June 28, 2018. The label released several of the post-rock releases in that year, along with Sleeping Giant's final release, with Dens, Weathered, My Epic and Everything in Slow Motion all scheduling releases in that year. Current Artists * American Arson * Comrades * Deathbreaker * Dens * Everything in Slow Motion * Extol * Fleshkiller * For All Eternity * Hope for the Dying * My Epic * Northlander * Nothing Left * War of Ages * Weathered * What We Do in Secret Former Artists Active * A Hope for Home (Unsigned) * Comeback Kid (Victory Records) * Dogwood (Unsigned) * Fallstar (Unsigned) * Gideon (Equal Vision Records) * Hands (Unsigned) * Immortal Souls (Rottweiler Records) * Impending Doom (eOne) * Shapes Stars Make (Unsigned) Disbanded * A Plea for Purging * Abel * Alove for Enemies * Anchor * Attalus * Bloody Sunday * Born Blind * Call to Preserve * Ceasefire * The Deal * Dodgin' Bullets * Falling Cycle * Flee the Seen * For Today * Hanover Saints * In the Midst of Lions * Indwelling * Inked in Blood * Kingston Falls * Leaders * Letter to the Exiles * Means * Mouth of the South * No Innocent Victim * Nodes of Ranvier * One 21 * Onward to Olympas * Overcome * Point of Recognition * Poured Out * Remove the Veil * Rival Choir * Saving Grace * Seventh Star * Sinai Beach * Sleeping Giant * Sleep for Sleepers * Take It Back! * Thieves & Liars * Wrench in the Works * XDEATHSTARX * XDISCIPLEX A.D. * xLooking Forwardx * Your Memorial Hiatus/Inactive * Altars * Ark of the Covenant * Bloodlined Calligraphy * The Burial * Colossus * Dynasty * Figure Four Affiliated * Persevere (disbanded) * Phanatik (disbanded) * Positive Youth (disbanded) * Sympathy (hiatus) Staff Current * Dave Quiggle - Art Director (ex-XDISCIPLEX A.D.) * Jason Dunn - Founder, A&R, Marketing (ex-No Innocent Victim) (1998-present) * Jim Hughes - Merchandise Manager (Colossus) (2014-present) * Shannon Quiggle - Publicity Director * Virginia Dunn - Accounting Former * David Morrison - Tour Booking, Contracts, Itineraries (ex-For Today) (2008-2011) References Category:Record labels